Armadon (Primal Rage)
Summary Guardian of the delicate and fragile ecological balance, Armadon was the last of the dino-beasts to emerge from his subterranean confines. Connected with Urth's life force and energy flow, Armadon ascended to save the planet from the dino-beasts who wanted ultimate control over it. Ironically, the battle for power raging among the beasts has caused a nearly irreversible terminal imbalance on the planet they are fighting to rule. Unable to tolerate the titans' destruction of the planet, Armadon's mission is to put an end to the battle for supremacy and the immense devastation caused by it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Armadon Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old, likely much older, as Armadon's ending in the unreleased Primal Rage 2 implies he is the oldest of the gods Classification: Draconian, Dinosaur Hybrid, God of life, meditation, telepathy, and thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means.), Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Immense resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation (It is revealed that Vertigo always has trouble with Armadon due to her sorcery being incredibly ineffective against him) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Comparable to characters such as Blizzard and Diablo, Linked to the Urth itself, Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods. Fought against and damaged Necrosan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (As the "God of Thunder", Armadon has vast control over lightning and electrical currents, allowing him to use them to attack his foes.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Able to take hits from beings such as Blizzard and Diablo, Took hits from Necrosan). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense, as he is tied to the Urth itself Range: Several meters with most attacks, much farther with electrical attacks, planetary with telepathy Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high, as he is linked to the Urth itself and is aware of everything happening to and on it. Weaknesses: Due to being telepathically linked to Urth, significant damage to the planet causes him great mental pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bed-o'-Nail:' Armadon quickly rolls into a ball and extends the spikes on his back. He temporarily becomes impervious to physical attacks and damages any enemy foolish enough to approach him. *'Iron Maiden:' Armadon launches himself into the air, landing belly-up on his opponent and impaling them with his sharp spikes. *'Rushing Uppercut:' Armadon rushes his opponent before ramming them with his horn, sending them up into the air. *'Gut Gouger:' Armadon impales his opponent with his horn before tossing them away. *'Hornication Uppercut:' Armadon jumps forward, ramming his foe with a sharp horn. *'Spinning Death:' Rolling into a ball, Armadon flies forward like a buzzsaw, cutting down anything in his way. *'Flying Spikes:' Armadon launches several spikes from his tail at his enemy. *'Chomp a Human:' Armadon uses his tail to grab a human sacrifice before devouring them, allowing him to heal his wounds. Like Blizzard, Armadon only seems to do this when absolutely necessary. *'Gut Fling:' Armadon walks over to a fallen opponent, ramming his horn and beak into their torso before viciously tearing out their guts. *'Meditation:' Armadon curls up and meditates before firing bolts of electricity at his foe, reducing them to ashes. *'Impaler:' Armadon launches several of the massive spikes from his back into the air, causing them to land on the opponent, impaling them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Armadon ending.png|"For over a million years, Armadon had lived peacefully in his cave beneath the Earth's crust, telepathically linked to the biomass. The Cataclysms and the battles for supremacy over the changing planet tortured him, so he rose up to settle things once and for all. Now that the threat has passed, he settles down into the ground to enjoy some well-deserved rest. The land is scarred, but calm. At least for now..." Armadonconquers.png|Armadon stands victorious after his long battle to stop the other beasts from tearing Urth apart. Armadon comic.jpg|Armadon on the cover of issue three of the Primal Rage comic miniseries. armadon eating.png|Armadon's followers make a noble sacrifice so that their god may end the dino beasts' power struggle and preserve the planet. Armadon PR2.jpg|Armadon as he appears in Primal Rage II. Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Guardians Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6